In the Blood
by Huge8itch
Summary: Este summary es completamente innecesario.


La carcelera abre la puerta del calabozo.

La he elegido para ese puesto por su latente sadismo y porque estoy completamente segura que seguiría sin rechistar cualquier encomendacion u orden que le haga. He comprobado en numerosas ocasiones que realmente era la indicada. Se abre paso a través de los montones de reos inmundos a latigazos y patadas, los insulta con desprecio deleitandose con la vista de las sucias sangres bajas supurando por los surcos candentes abiertos en la piel.

Pero tiene un encargo, hecho personalmente por mí. Necesito calmar mi aburrimiento de alguna forma. Llega hasta la última celda, reservada para los... "huéspedes especiales". Sinceramente, el trato que se le da a ese muchacho podría ser algo peor, pero le tengo algo así como... ¿cariño? ¿Respeto quizá? No, esas no son las palabras.

Pero me da igual. Quiero que lo traiga de una vez para poder empezar a jugar.

Lo encuentra hecho un ovillo en un rincón de la celda, en la esquina entre las dos gruesas paredes de piedra. Tira de él para levantarlo y le venda los ojos con un suave pañuelo fucshia antes de arrastrarlo fuera a trompicones. La ironía de la situación hace que se me escape una sonora carcajada mirando la pantalla desde mi trono dorado. Lo arrastra del pelo sin prestar atención a como sus pies se tropiezan y hieren con las irregulares piedras del suelo de la prisión hasta sacarlo de allí. Anoto mentalmente que tengo que volver a ver esa expresión en su rostro pero causada por mi misma.

Una vez fuera lo lleva entre patadas y latigazos por los larguísimos pasillos... hasta la sala del trono. Se toma su tiempo pero disfruto viéndole sufrir así que no le doy mayor importancia.

Le estoy esperando, ansiosa. Con un último chasquido del látigo el chico cae a mis pies de rodillas con las muñecas esposadas a la espalda. Sangra profusamente por las heridas reabiertas en la espalda y los hombros y la sola visión de esa sangre me repugna.

-¿Algo más, mi señora?- pregunta la carcelera arrodillandose junto a él para mí.

-No. Yo puedo encargarme a partir de ahora. Pero me has entretenido e incluso hecho reír. Te mereces un premio. Te regalo a uno de los reos del calabozo, el que más te guste... o te gustaría patear.

-Gracias, mi Señora -al incorporarse puedo ver la sonrisa perversa en sus labios y el fuego en sus ojos... presagio mucho dolor para un pobre infeliz.

Con un suspiro me levanto ya que él permanece inmóvil y con delicadeza bajo los tres peldaños sobre los que se encuentra el trono. Mis joyas doradas, hechas de lo que antes fueron los cuernos de los pobres LowBloods de mi cárcel personal producen pequeños tintineos deliciosos a mis oídos con mis movimientos. Le miro con detenimiento y me agacho justo frente a él, dejando el tridente en el suelo. No sabe donde está, no sabe que día es y por supuesto piensa que todos sus seres queridos están muertos por su culpa. Pero aún así trata de mantener la compostura, respira con dificultad y jamás he visto a alguien que sangre con tanto orgullo.

Acerco la mano a su rostro y le obligo a alzar la barbilla. Su mugrosa piel, su delgadez extrema, sus heridas manchando la venda de rojo y esa repulsiva y serena belleza... realmente me repugna, y me incita a golpearlo. A verlo sufrir.

-Hola... ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

Él sólo vuelve a agachar la cabeza. Después de dos semanas de tortura casi diaria ha aprendido que la mejor respuesta es permanecer en silencio.

Me siento en el borde del primer escalón con una risita y le acerco un pie enfundado en el sugerente traje que cubre mi cuerpo.

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

En completo silencio se inclina y besa mi pie, manchando la tela de la sangre que escapa por sus comisuras. La visión es magnífica, pero no he hecho más que empezar. Cuando me doy por satisfecha pateo su barbilla con una carcajada.

-¿Y bien? ¿Has decidido ya que te arrepientes de lo que has hecho?

Escupe más sangre roja sobre la alfombra fucshia y aprieto los labios.

-Habla.

-... No.

Hay que reconocer que el muy estúpido tiene agallas. Más agallas de las de un seadweller desearía tener. Necesitaría más aliados así y quizá podría ser algo más que un aliado... lástima que su sangre sea tan sucia. Suspiro mirándolo una vez más antes de cerrar el collar dorado en torno a su cuello.

-Como quieras...

Tirándole del pelo lo levanto y un leve gemido sale de su garganta, apenas audible. Odio que sea tan reticente... y odio aún más que me encante. Tiro de la correa y le arrastro a la sala de tortura sintiendo el ahogo de su garganta.

La misma garganta que se alzaba en rebelión, que animaba a las clases más bajas a tener esperanzas y pensar que todos somos iguales, sin importar el color de nuestra sangre. Estaba horriblemente enfadada cuando descubrí que alguien osaba alzarse contra mí y me esperaba un ejército, no a una pandilla de LowBloods esperanzados.

Tenía decidido pisotearlos sin más... pero entonces le vi a él.

La sorpresa del descubrimiento de su naturaleza mutante y su sangre de un rojo brillante enseguida hizo que deseara ver esa sangre manchando mis manos, lamerla de mis dedos.

Y yo siempre consigo lo que quiero.


End file.
